


Blood Loss

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: comment_fic, Extended Scene, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Ed has to bring back Al's soul.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all, and Bones just pays her rent.  I’m riding on a feather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, “author's choice, author's choice, the trouble with blood loss”.  
> Companion Piece to [Shadowland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330907).

The trouble with blood loss was, no matter how tightly you bound the wound, if it was a major artery, your heart was going to continue pumping, and the blood had nowhere to go except out. That wasn’t the only problem; the blood was rapidly leaving your body, making it very hard to think. And you know there’s only so much blood in the human body – and you, you’re _just a kid_ and there can’t be as much blood in you as there would be an adult. 

Still, you’ve got to make a new transmutation circle, one that will get your brother back – at least, his soul. Somehow, you know, and you’re not quite sure how, or why, but you _know_ you cannot just pull his body out of the ether. So you knock down a suit of armor your Dad had somehow gotten to Resembool, one of two, the one you like more, the one with the spikes on the shoulders and helmet, so it looked cooler, and you draw a transmutation circle inside the armor, and mirror it on your body. 

The blood is slippery and your head and heart are both pounding, and snot and tears are running in your mouth. You spit them out, you don’t have _time_ , and you scream as you press your hands together, calling on the powers of the transmutation circle and your own will to drag your brother’s soul back from the world beyond. This has to work, it _has_ to, because you’re not going to lose your brother like you lost your Mom, like you lost your Dad, no, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. 

“Give me back my brother!” you shout as the transmutation explodes around you, within you, and suddenly, you feel your arm unraveling the same way your leg had before. 

The toll’s been paid, you have your brother, your little brother’s soul, and that’s okay, because you _have_ him, you think, just before the blood loss drags you straight down into a pit so black, you might never climb out of it again.


End file.
